


Dare To Fly

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, bikers in space, cyberpunk and rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Stephan @herrurbach!https://twitter.com/herrurbach/status/1176558448118521856





	Dare To Fly

It was raining.  
It is always raining.

"It has to" an old bro told me once. "We live in the future."  
I laughed. "How'd ya know that?"  
"Nana said on earth da gangs went into big rooms where they showed movies from the future. In all of them it is full of rain!"

Nana was the Ehrenprez of the gang. Nana's words were law and if Nana said that old movies pedict the future who am I to question that?

I look out of the window and try to see something. Someone. My mother, my brother. Nana. But... only rain. Nana always said it is fate that her gang found me in the wreckage of the ship. They took me with them into their village and one of the guys, Banger, raised me. Of course Banger is his callsign. He was called Si'fred at birth but he is like any Jockey only known by callsign. And now Banger is dead. 

Rain patters on the window.

Am I prepared? Is it the right time? Can I just leave? All my bros are here. Without them I had died years ago in this wreck. But do I owe them? Of course I can stay. 

I stare through my window in hope that someone appears and tell me that my decision to leave is right. 

I open the door and step into the sun. From the outside it looks like it is raining in my room.  
I walk to my Banger's chopper. My chopper. OK, it will be mine, once I am away from this planet. The President said that the chopper belongs to the gang and he already had Banger's keys. Good they do not know that there are two keys and I know where the second key is. Where it was. Now it is in my pocket. They always say we should "Dare to fly". I dare!

I swing myself into the cockpit, turn the key, start the engine, take off and within minutes I'm in the full dark of space and in the tail of a comet. 

The dust on my cockpit window sounds like rain. "This must be the future" I say to myself.


End file.
